


Принц и миллиардер

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Magic and Science, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Не стоит дразнить судьбу и асгардских богов. А то вдруг скипетр всё же сработает, да не так, как ожидалось. Каково будет Локи и Тони оказаться в шкуре друг друга?





	Принц и миллиардер

Ледяные иглы даже на вид были устрашающе острыми. Тони замер, боясь шевельнуться и на собственной шкуре проверить правильность этого впечатления. Бока и спину многозначительно покалывало, а при вдохе одна из игл чувствительно ткнулась в реактор.

Да что ж такое! Мёдом, что ли, там всем намазано? Нет, Тони вовсе не приветствовал тычки посторонними предметами в другие части своего тела, но скрежет, с которым ледяное остриё царапнуло стекло реактора, был особенно неприятен.

С этого ведь всё и началось. Взбесивший братец Златовласки через каких-то полчаса знакомства уже оккупировал его Башню, можно сказать, припёрся с вещами, а затем, отказавшись от предложенной выпивки, с видом закоренелого маньяка-энтомолога, насаживающего на булавку очередную, особенно редкую бабочку, принялся тыкать своим жезлом прямо в реактор. А Тони его ещё и подзадоривал, мол, проблемы с производительностью системы не редкость, один сбой из пяти со всяким случается. Вот ведь... Не мог удержать язык за зубами! Причём тут даже не пахло никакой осознанной стратегией, Тони просто перепугался — с очень уж мрачно-предвкушающим видом Локи обещал, что Мстителям некогда будет отвлекаться на него, поскольку им предстоит сразиться с Железным Человеком. И когда ничего не произошло ни после первого тычка, ни после второго, от облегчения Тони неудержимо понесло.

Ну вот и договорился. Локи, видно, принял всерьёз его слова про пять раз, только понял наоборот, а скипетр с пятой попытки возьми да и сработай. Лучше б он выпить согласился. Теперь соображай, как выкручиваться будешь, гений! Для начала неплохо было бы понять, где он вообще очутился. Словно шкуру с дикобраза сняли и вывернули наизнанку, а потом надули и в получившийся шар с колючками внутри засунули Тони. Ни вздохнуть, ни шевельнуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы погреть дыханием замёрзшие пальцы. Интересно, на чём он стоит? Никакой опоры не видно, только всё те же ледяные иглы со всех сторон, но на них стоять невозможно, они бы давно уже пробили подошвы и вонзились в тело.

По иглам прошла дрожь. Тони зажмурился и напрягся, готовясь к боли. Воображение рисовало далеко не радужные картины собственного тела, нашпигованного ледышками словно подушечка для булавок. Однако ничего не произошло. Тони рискнул приоткрыть один глаз и тут же с радостным воплем сделал победный жест сжатым кулаком. Наваждение закончилось. Иглы осыпались, оставив Тони в небольшом зале с экраном во всю стену и панелью управления перед ним. Живём!

Впрочем, рано он обрадовался: по экрану плыли строки незнакомых символов, кнопки были разных форм и размеров, но без каких-либо обозначений на них, а ДЖАРВИС не отзывался. Но главный и очень неприятный сюрприз был не в этом. Сквозь плывущие символы незнакомого языка Тони отчётливо разглядел себя самого, стоящего напротив. Его нарочито небрежная причёска, знаменитая на весь мир бородка, карие глаза, футболка с логотипом Black Sabbath. Двойник чуть согнулся, ссутулив плечи, словно у него болело в груди, и рассматривал собственную руку с таким недоумением, будто видел впервые.

***

В груди горело, словно он проглотил огненный камень из Муспельхейма. Сердце билось ровно, но в этой равномерности ощущалось что-то неестественное. Попытка глубоко вдохнуть и силой воли усмирить бушующие тайфуны мыслей натолкнулась на неорганическое препятствие, жёстко крепящееся к рёбрам и заставляющее сутулить плечи, вдыхать коротко и в основном за счёт диафрагмы. Одинова борода! Что за гнусность сотворили с его телом?

Или он настолько потерял контроль, что непроизвольно принял чьё-то обличье?

Локи уставился на свою руку, сперва проверяя догадку — да, так и есть, ладонь шире, а пальцы короче, чем должны быть, если он всё ещё он, — затем пытаясь усилием мысли вернуть свой собственный облик. Ничего не вышло. Ну же! Он всегда это умел, сколько себя помнил!

От попыток отвлекло внезапно накатившее ощущение чужого присутствия. Локи едва не пропустил его за вихрем острых, большей частью незнакомых ощущений. Подняв глаза, он оторопел. Что это, какое-то хитрое зеркало? Перед ним, слегка покачиваясь, стоял он сам, в лёгком походно-боевом облачении, с проклятым скипетром в руке. Локи прищурился: пару веков назад во время странствий он уже сталкивался с одной чересчур прыткой мидгардкой. И едва нашёл способ выбраться из похожей зеркальной ловушки. Но "отражение" продолжало таращиться круглыми испуганными глазами, не повторяя за ним движений, да и ощущения твердили, что рядом находится нечто живое и опасное.

Разобраться во всей этой чехарде Локи не успел. Сильная рука стиснула его горло, приподнимая неожиданно лёгкое тело над полом. Глаза двойника словно подёрнулись льдом. Знающему человеку это говорило о многом, но сделать Локи ничего не мог. Абсолютно ничего, словно он никогда и не занимался магией.

— Вы все падёте предо мной! — сквозь зубы прошипел двойник, небрежным жестом отшвыривая от себя Локи.

Удар. Звон. Ощущение разверзшейся под ногами бездны. О норны, только не снова!

Извернувшись в воздухе, Локи удостоверился, что внизу вовсе не разинула свой гостеприимный зев очередная червоточина, и распластался, замедляя падение. Думай! Высота Башни и новообретённая лёгкость дают несколько лишних секунд на спасение, но с таким хрупким телом нечего и мечтать приземлиться на тротуар, отряхнуться и пойти дальше как ни в чём не бывало. Нужен тент. Крылья. Стог сена, на худой конец!

Спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны.

— Марк-7 успешно запеленговал браслеты, сэр. Ещё несколько секунд, — проговорил мужской голос прямо над ухом. Или в ухе. Видимо, наушник был столь привычен, что попросту не ощущался чужеродной деталью.

Браслеты Локи видел и даже помнил, что они появились на запястьях Старка после его возни с выпивкой. Так вот зачем тот заходил за стойку! Несмотря на предупреждение, Локи едва удержался от крика, когда в запястья и щиколотки вцепилось что-то металлическое. Первая паническая мысль была о том, что двойник не понадеялся на притяжение, выпрыгнул следом и без труда нагнал его за счёт большей массы, собираясь приземлиться верхом и впечатать в тротуар. Но предмет начал с жужжанием и щелчками раскрываться, заковывая тело в доспехи, и Локи понял, что каким-то образом сумел призвать нелепый костюм Старка. Впрочем, не такой уж нелепый, если позволил несколько минут продержаться против самого Тора. При воспоминании о той драке Локи не смог удержаться от улыбки.

Управление оказалось простым до гениальности: выставив руки вперёд, Локи без труда затормозил у самой земли, а затем и взмыл вверх. Зависнув на уровне разбитого окна, он ещё раз взглянул на своего двойника и невесело рассмеялся, осознав произошедшее.

— Ну ты и влип, Старк! — совершенно искренне посочувствовал Локи.

***

Даже во времена бесшабашной юности Тони хватало мозгов, чтобы не вестись на «слабо» и не участвовать в хакерских соревнованиях. Приз в виде пусть даже условного срока, огромного штрафа и запрета на приближение к устройствам сложнее микроволновки как-то не вдохновлял. Тони предпочитал демонстрировать свои таланты только после вежливой просьбы, сопровождаемой внушительным гонораром. А пистолет у виска или блондинку с пятым размером и бездонной глоткой, как в кино, он мог организовать себе и так. И лучше уж второе.

В этот раз просьб не было, а из отвлекающих факторов наличествовал разве что холод, и Тони был уверен, что взломает систему достаточно быстро. Однако что-то пошло не так в первые же минуты, стоило Тони коснуться пары клавиш. Конечно, надписей там не было, но он мог бы поклясться, что не отдавал команды проявить агрессию. Уничтожать своё тело вовсе не входило в его планы.

Вообще план выглядел изумительно лаконичным и простым. Пункт первый: найти способ управлять телом, в котором он оказался. Пункт второй: найти способ вернуться в своё. А вместо этого Тони взял и выкинул себя из окна. Отличное начало! Повезло, что успел надеть управляющие браслеты, а ДЖАРВИС не сплоховал — выпустил Марк-7 без команды, едва тело Тони ухнуло вниз.

— Ну ты и влип, Старк! — издевательски посочувствовал самозванец, взлетев на уровень окна.

И это словно спустило курок. Тони вдруг понял с удивительной ясностью, что произошло. Они с Локи поменялись местами! Чёртов скипетр всё же сработал, и теперь Мстителям предстоит бой с Железным Человеком. А он беспомощен, и хрен потом кому чего докажешь. Или докажешь?

От этих мыслей Тони отвлёк странный звук в вышине. Подсказок не требовалось — обещанное Локи вторжение началось. Ему срочно требовалось вернуть контроль над телом!

— Так, ну что ж… — привычно сказал Тони вслух, подтягивая рукава лонгслива. Хлопнул в ладоши, резким звуком встряхивая ошалевшие от таких вывертов мозги. — Давай, дружище. Ты сможешь. Или я в тебе сильно разочаруюсь.

***

Любой нормальный человек, увидев в небе воронку открывающегося портала, постарался бы оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. В принципе, нормальный ас или йотун, которому предложили выступить в одиночку против армии читаури, поступил бы так же.

Локи ринулся вверх, щедро расходуя боеприпасы, которыми Старк снабдил свою броню. Он теперь словно Тор! Он может летать! Вот теперь-то читаури поймут, что не стоит связываться с принцами Асгарда.

Эйфория прошла достаточно быстро. Прореха, которую Локи оставил в первых рядах читаури, бесследно затянулась, а показавшаяся в воронке уродливая морда Левиафана оскалилась, словно насмехаясь над его усилиями. Меч Суртура им в зад! Гоняясь за отдельными скиммерами, битву не выиграешь.

Мстители, похоже, этого не понимали. Локи с огромным трудом сдержался и не высказал всё, что думает по поводу их плана. Прикрывать людишек и бить уже прорвавшихся читаури, даже не пытаясь закрыть портал? Неудивительно, что они спелись с Тором. План вполне в его духе. Маши себе молотом, пока враги не закончатся, да и всё.

С другой стороны, чтобы закрыть портал, нужен скипетр, а его вряд ли удастся получить. От перемены мест тут ничего не изменилось, Старк тем более ничего не сможет противопоставить ментальным атакам Другого, а значит, по-хорошему скипетр не отдаст. Жаль. На этот раз Локи уж не повторил бы ошибки, не взялся за проклятый артефакт голыми руками.

Тут его размышления грубо прервали. Броня Старка оказалась не такой манёвренной, чтобы уйти от сдвоенного залпа скиммеров, и Локи вспахал асфальт, чуть не ослепнув от удара и с трудом разбирая многочисленные сообщения о повреждениях, пачками выскакивающие на экране шлема. План нужно было менять. Раз портал не закрыть, займёмся читаури. Чтобы прервать связь воинов с материнским кораблём, понадобится оружие помощнее. Локи надеялся, что в Мидгарде за этим дело не станет. В конце концов, людишки уже много веков только тем и занимаются, что истребляют друг друга. И совершенствуют орудия взаимного уничтожения. Остаточная память трофейного тела подсказывала разные соблазнительные вещи вроде ядерных боеголовок. Сейчас Локи очень пригодилась бы одна из этих штучек. А лучше дюжина.

***

Если он выживет, непременно напишет мемуары «Как разочароваться в соратниках за полдня». Нет, Тони и не был особо очарован, отношения с той же Наташей или Капитаном Идеальная Причёска не заладились изначально. И пусть даже на хеликэрриере они с Кэпом успешно запустили двигатель, сработав как одна команда, Тони вовсе не забыл, что его чуть не перемололо на кошачий корм из-за промедления напарника в самый неподходящий момент. Но Тор и Брюс казались ему вполне достойными доверия, несмотря на пренебрежение к жалким смертным, которое не удавалось скрыть первому, или неконтролируемую нечеловеческую суть второго. Теперь Тони так не считал.

Взломать систему он не успел. Сначала помешал Тор, явившийся с душеспасительной проповедью. Нашёл время! С досады Тони шибанул кулаками по панели управления, и — о чудо! — на какой-то миг обрёл частичный контроль над телом.

— Это не я! — торопливо выпалил он. — Да не хмурься ты, послушай! Я не твой брат, я…

Назваться Тор не дал. Да, поразмыслив здраво, Тони понял, что выбрал не самый доходчивый способ сообщить о подмене, но это не уменьшило его обиды. Ведь если бы Тор выслушал до конца, Тони успел бы назваться, а когда громовержец закончил очередное патетическое воззвание, мол, Локи ему всё равно брат и вместе они ух, было уже поздно. По экрану поплыли красные строки команд, отдаваемых явно со стороны, и Тони оставалось только бессильно наблюдать за тем, как разворачиваются события. Впрочем, когда Локи непонятно откуда извлёк небольшой нож и расчётливо вонзил его братцу в бок, Тони испытал немалое удовлетворение. К сожалению, громовержец в долгу не остался, и хотя рефлексы у Локи оказались на зависть, спасло его лишь бегство.

Летающая лодка читаури вынырнула непонятно откуда и ловко подхватила Локи. Но торжество продлилось недолго — засевший на крыше одной из высоток Клинт сбил его уже на втором круге. Вернувшись в Башню, Тони снова все силы кинул на попытку перехватить управление, но его прервали ещё более грубым способом. Халк, вломившись прямо через стену, слушать не стал вовсе.

Если бы Тони оставался в своём собственном теле, у него не было бы и шанса. И даже в броне пришлось бы несладко. А тело Локи, похоже, имело весьма приличный резерв прочности. Во всяком случае, очнувшись вдавленным в перекрытие между этажами Башни, Тони с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что ещё жив и даже может двигаться. Ну или сможет, как только притерпится к вспышкам боли, возникающей при каждой попытке пошевелиться.

В произошедшем имелся один существенный плюс: когда Тони пришёл в себя, никакой панели управления уже не было. Тело ощущалось как своё собственное, а значит, появилась возможность спокойно объяснить ситуацию остальным. Поразмыслив, Тони пришёл к выводу, что действие скипетра вот-вот должно закончиться, ведь Локи добился своего, исключив его из схватки. А заодно получив свободу манёвра. Пожалуй, об этом следует заявить в первую очередь, ведь никто даже не подозревает, что Локи действует не по собственной воле.

***

Ядерную боеголовку Локи получил безо всяких сложностей. Можно сказать, на блюдечке. Видимо, не у всех в Мидгарде обнаруживалось прискорбное отсутствие ума. Правда, курс боеголовке задали не совсем корректный. Ракета направлялась точно к порталу, но в горизонтальной плоскости, и должна была разорваться слишком низко. Так ударная волна хлестнёт по городу, но практически не заденет корабли по ту сторону портала. Эту проблему Локи решил легко, благо броня Старка имела достаточно мощные двигатели.

На его удивление, рыжая мидгардская девка как раз в этот момент сообщила, что они готовы закрыть портал. Локи не мог поверить в это. Неужели Старк оказался сильнее него и справился с камнем бесконечности? Ведь Другой пользовался именно этой силой, ломая волю Локи как сухой тростник. Ментальным атакам Другого Локи противостоять умел, что выяснилось сразу, как только он появился у читаури, и позволило занять не последнее место.

Впрочем, сейчас у него не было времени предаваться воспоминаниям или лелеять уязвлённую гордость. Если Старк так силён, что сумел справиться с камнем, наверняка он и действие скипетра сумеет преодолеть с минуты на минуту, а Локи хотелось завершить начатое. Мысль о снисхождении, если и мелькала где-то на границе сознания, была быстро вытеснена другими, более насущными рассуждениями. Да и кто ему поверит? 

— Сэр, это билет в один конец, — неожиданно вклинился в его размышления уже знакомый голос. — Набрать мисс Поттс?

Первая фраза была произнесена с достойной асгардца бесстрастностью. А во второй проскочило что-то чисто человеческое. Локи едва не усомнился: может, зря он счёл собеседника обычным автоматом, необходимым только для управления костюмом?

Что он мог сказать женщине Старка? А что бы захотел сказать ей сам Старк? Локи согласился и начал лихорадочно перебирать подходящие случаю фразы, но ничего не пригодилось. Телефон не отвечал, а за порталом сигнал ослаб и исчез. И почти одновременно исчезло питание костюма. Только тут Локи понял, что предупреждение незримого помощника может оказаться не пустым звуком. Тело смертного — не лучший выбор для таких приключений.

Очнулся он снова в Мидгарде, среди кусков развороченного дорожного покрытия и исковерканных попаданиями машин. Получилось? Неужели получилось? Среди встревоженных лиц Мстителей, покрытых сажей и царапинами, Локи заметил лицо Тора, и в груди защемило острой завистью. В какие только передряги они не попадали! И хоть бы раз брат проявил малую толику подобных чувств. Как жаль, что это скоро закончится.

***

Мстители появились в полуразрушенной гостиной исключительно вовремя. Тони как раз собрал достаточно сил, чтобы попытаться перебраться на чудом уцелевший диван. Там он и собирался отлёживаться, пока Локи не вернёт всё как было.

Но лживый божок стоял среди Мстителей как ни в чём не бывало. Тони взглянул на скипетр, который держала Наташа, на приготовленную Клинтом стрелу, на мрачную физиономию Халка, не спешащего превращаться обратно в Брюса.

— Если вам не сложно, дайте выпить, — жалобно попросил Тони.

Халк шумно вздохнул, а Локи проказливо улыбнулся. Это что ещё за новости? Разве действие скипетра не должно закончиться?

— Ребят, это же я, — начиная подозревать неладное, воззвал Тони. — Я — Тони Старк. Локи что-то сделал своим скипетром — чёрт, как же пошло звучит! — и мы с ним поменялись местами!

Все взгляды обратились на Локи, который лишь саркастично приподнял бровь.

— Чем докажешь? — неуверенно спросил Роджерс.

— Спросите у меня что-нибудь, что знаю только я!

— Нет, Локи, — покачал головой Тор. — Ты пробыл некоторое время наедине с Человеком из Железа и мог выведать самые сокровенные его тайны.

Тони поморщился. Как вдохновляюще! Но если Локи мог всё выведать, что помешает ему и дальше выдавать себя за Тони Старка? А Тони должен отдуваться за его прегрешения? Не согласен! Но что он может сделать?

***

Локи не мог сказать, что ему вовсе незнакомо чувство вины. Но, если говорить откровенно, знакомы они были чисто теоретически. Например, сейчас Локи вполне отдавал себе отчёт, что Старка вот-вот осудят. Однако у него и мысли не возникло признаться. Раз обмен состоялся — значит, так распорядилась судьба, и только дурак упустит свой счастливый шанс.

А что это его счастливый шанс — Локи не сомневался. Богатство, положение, доступные мидгардские женщины. Разве он не заслужил передышку? Немного беспокоила мысль о том, что всё может закончиться, как только Старк попадёт в Асгард. А Тор на этом настаивал, как Локи ни пытался внушить идею предать преступника правосудию Мидгарда. Неужели он всё же что-то подозревает? Нет, Тор и хитрые планы — явления несовместимые.

Наутро Тор и обиженно поглядывающий на не пожелавших выслушать его соратников Старк отбыли в Асгард, и несколько томительных минут Локи, затаив дыхание, ждал разоблачения. Если Хеймдалль заметит подмену, реакция последует незамедлительно. Вполне возможно, всё произойдёт незаметно для мидгардцев, просто Локи окажется в своём теле, а Старк вернётся в своё.

Но ничего не происходило. Локи глубоко вдохнул сладкий воздух свободы и тут же пожалел об этом. Боль разлилась по сжатым реактором рёбрам, разом заныли все полученные за последнее время ушибы. Что ж, у его нового положения есть и минусы.

В том, что эти минусы значительно больше расчётных, Локи убедился той же ночью. Женщина Старка сладко спала рядом, и Локи решил восполнить некоторые пробелы в своих знаниях о Мидгарде и привычках Старка. На его счастье, сегодня Пеппер сама объяснила себе все его странности тем, что любимый побывал на грани смерти, но вряд ли этот фокус прокатит и в дальнейшем. Нужны точные данные.

Локи привычно положил ладонь ей на лоб, сосредоточился, стараясь сделать проникновение мягким… И ничего не увидел. Выйдя в соседнюю комнату, Локи быстро исследовал свои возможности и обескураженно потёр лоб. Тело Старка не подходило! Нет, кое-каким фокусам после должной тренировки его вполне можно обучить, но значительная часть того, что Локи умел с самого детства и без чего не мыслил себя, окажется недоступно. Торопливо проверив состояние ауры, он разочарованно прошипел ругательство. Это перечёркивало все планы! Сорок-пятьдесят лет? Это что, достойный срок жизни? Да что за него вообще можно успеть!

Но какая у него альтернатива? Вернуться в Асгард с повинной, получить назад собственное тело — и провести остаток длинной жизни в заключении или вновь прозябая в тени Тора?

***

Больше всего Тони доканывал холод. Тот шёл откуда-то изнутри, даже мысли пропитывая тоскливой стылостью. Тони, конечно, слышал про осеннюю депрессию, но сам с подобным сталкивался впервые. Порой ему казалось, что унылая стерильная белизна камеры была всегда и ничего другого не существует. Тони вспоминал ярко-рыжие волосы Пеппер и красно-золотую раскраску своей брони, но этого хватало ненадолго. Спать Тони и вовсе опасался. Во сне тоска накатывала особенно остро, так что хотелось завывать вместе с вьюгой, несущей свои снежные вихри в промозглую белёсую пустоту. Тони просыпался с мокрыми от слёз щеками и снова бродил по камере, в которой, судя по всему, ему и предстояло окончить свои дни.

Слушать его не пожелали и в Асгарде. Странный тип с невероятными золотыми глазами долго смотрел на него в упор, затем покачал головой — и пародия на суд завершилась. Пригрозив ему смертной казнью, седовласый старик под видом великой милости объявил приговор: прозябание в темнице. Тони, разумеется, возмущался, требовал апелляции и пересмотра дела, но добился лишь заявления, что его судьбой было сгинуть сразу после рождения. После этого Тони долго вели пустыми коридорами всё ниже и ниже, явно опасаясь чего-то, сняли цепи и с нескрываемым облегчением заперли его в этой камере.

Тогда она была пустой. Одежду на смену, скудную обстановку и даже несколько книг принесли потом. А затем пришёл холод. Тони мёрз, хандрил, плакал во сне, иногда пытался докричаться до тюремщиков, но никого так и не дозвался.

Наверное, это продолжалось не так уж долго, хотя Тони казалось — прошла вечность. Затем холод начал выплёскиваться наружу. То возле стены обнаруживался сугроб, то кушетка, на которой Тони спал, покрывалась инеем. Никто не реагировал. Стражники молча проходили мимо, словно такие вещи были чем-то обыденным.

Впрочем… Что он знал о Локи? Обманщик, манипулятор. Приёмный сын царствующей семьи Асгарда. Подробностями досье ЩИТа не баловало.

Словно откликнувшись на его мысли, на следующую ночь привычная снежная круговерть сна расступилась. Как кадры кинохроники, перед глазами Тони промелькнули плачущий синекожий младенец, двое озорных мальчишек, неутомимых в поисках забав, нескончаемые листы книг с движущимися рисунками, тренировки и сражения. На этот раз Тони проснулся от ужаса, когда огромный синий гигант — теперь он откуда-то знал, что их называют йотунами, инеистыми великанами, — схватил его за руку, и та начала синеть прямо на глазах.

Камера была по колено заметена снегом, а рука Тони и наяву оказалась синей.

***

— Локи, как ты мог?!

— Как я мог что? — выщерился в ответ Локи. С мимикой Старка это смотрелось не так эффектно, но что поделаешь. — Родиться йотуном? Не сдохнуть, когда вы с папочкой предоставили мне такой шикарный шанс?

— Локи…

В голосе Тора слышалась неподдельная боль, но Локи это нисколько не впечатляло. Он ловко вывернулся из захвата и отступил в сторону. Сбежать нечего было и думать, Тор явился не один, и Мстители были настроены отнюдь не дружелюбно. Тогда Локи отступил к стене и встал возле неё, скрестив на груди руки.

Тор сжал кулаки, и Локи на миг испугался, что даже соображения о недопустимой порче ценного тела не остановят его в желании задать взбучку тому, кто вновь сумел обвести всех вокруг пальца. Ну, точнее, не всех. Локи взглянул на бедолагу Старка и поморщился.

— Что, устроил Асгарду суровую русскую зиму? — невесело усмехнулся он.

— Можешь это остановить? — необычно для него скупо и прямолинейно спросил Старк.

Локи нахмурился. Замаскировать истинную суть легко — ну, точнее, было бы легко, обладай он всеми прежними способностями. Но, кажется, Старк говорил не об этом.

— Остановить?

— Я не могу сдерживать магию, — пояснил Старк, взблеснув алыми глазами. — Так что теперь я не просто продавец смерти, а самая настоящая ходячая бомба.

— И ты притащил его в Мидгард? — издевательски заломил бровь Локи. — Отличное решение!

— Да, я доставил его сюда, чтобы ты совершил обратный обмен, — сдвинул брови Тор. — Это единственное решение.

— Я понятия не имею, как это получилось, — пожал плечами Локи.

***

Снежный вихрь облетел вокруг, любопытным псом сунул нос за ворот футболки, заставив поёжиться, фыркнул в лицо снежной крупой и улетел прочь.

— Что ж, теперь мы влипли оба, — констатировал Старк.

— Не беспокойся, в йотунской форме холод тебе нипочём, — стуча зубами, отозвался Локи. — А уж когда магия окончательно вырвется на свободу…

— А я почему-то мёрзну постоянно, — меланхолично пожаловался Старк.

— Знаю…

Локи оглянулся по сторонам. Вроде никого не видно. Только визита уцелевших йотунов им и не хватает для полного счастья. И на что рассчитывал Тор, выкидывая их в этот мир? Или он думал лишь о своём любимом Мидгарде? Очень показательно после всех заявлений о недопустимости разрушения Йотунхейма.

— Эй… — кажется, Старк хотел по привычке обозвать его одной из своих непонятных кличек, но передумал. — Локи. Ты уверен, что другого выхода нет и без скипетра мы не сможем поменяться обратно? Я… наверное, понимаю, почему ты можешь этого не хотеть, но сейчас мы просто оба погибнем, понимаешь? Или можно хотя бы как-то замедлить этот процесс?

Локи прищурился, склонил голову набок.

— Ну, можешь помедитировать, — криво усмехнулся он.

— Это поможет? — встрепенулся Старк, заставив усмехнуться уже по-настоящему. Да уж, такой непоседа обязательно сможет помедитировать тут! Вот прямо сейчас сядет в позе лотоса в ближайший сугроб и начнёт.

— С этого начинают. Но вообще контролировать такой поток учатся не один век.

— Но что-то же можно сделать!

Локи протёр запорошенные очередным снежным вихрем глаза и пристально взглянул на Старка. Поразительно. Если он чувствует ту же самую пустоту и холод внутри, как же продолжает надеяться?

— Ты необыкновенный человек, Старк.

— А у тебя классная мама, — неожиданно ответил тот. — Знаешь, она оказалось единственной, кто меня выслушал и не счёл мои слова бредом. Ей будет очень не хватать тебя, если мы сейчас… Если ничего не придумаем.

— Я уже пальцев не чувствую, — признался Локи. — Так что… Прости, — искренне попросил он.

— Держись!

Старк шагнул к нему, делая самое нелогичное, что только можно представить: обнимая и прижимая к своему ледяному телу. Но, странное дело, Локи вдруг стало теплее. Он закрыл глаза и всем своим существом потянулся к этому теплу. Бережно раздул упавшую в ладони искру. Заставил её расти, окутывая их обоих.

— Да, так гораздо лучше, — пробормотал Старк. Своим собственным голосом, к которому Локи уже успел привыкнуть за эти дни.

Дышалось легко, а по жилам струилась магия. Локи привычным усилием сменил облик и осторожно отпустил Старка.

— Сработало? — удивлённо воскликнул Старк, рассматривая свои руки и ощупывая грудь с реактором.

Локи не стал подтверждать очевидное.

— Что дальше? — спросил он, настороженно следя за каждым движением Старка.

— Что? Ну… Можем возвращаться домой, — пожал плечами тот.

— Тебя очень удивит, если я скажу, что не слишком-то хочу этого?

— Нисколько, — вздохнул Старк. — Слушай… А может, тоже в Мидгард махнёшь?

— И что меня там ждёт хорошего?

— Твоя правда. Тогда что, расходимся? Ты ведь сумеешь отсюда выбраться?

Локи несколько долгих секунд всматривался в карие глаза, ища подвох. Не может же Старк просто так его отпустить? Или может?

— Идём, — сказал он, отчаявшись разгадать замысел этого невероятного смертного.

— Куда?

— Куда скажу, — фыркнул Локи. Похоже, Старк просто не понимает, насколько беззащитен здесь. Если бы тот повёл себя иначе, Локи без малейшего зазрения совести бросил бы его. Но сейчас — не мог. В Мидгард, конечно, соваться не с руки, так что возле прохода они попрощаются. Навсегда. Хотя… С таким, как Старк, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.


End file.
